


rain

by KeybladeCryptography



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Mild Blood, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:53:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25947640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeybladeCryptography/pseuds/KeybladeCryptography
Summary: Roxas has never liked the rain. Sora has always loved it. They learn to love it together.
Relationships: Roxas/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	rain

when it rains on destiny islands it pours and it rains often. the same can be said of the world that never was. they have that in common. memories of rain . . . sora and roxas share those.

but the rain is different.

in the dark city it’s dreary white noise that flooded roxas’s ears and tinged the edges of his fragile consciousness with static. it would have been depressing, if he had known he could feel depressed. at times, he would venture outside and roll up his sleeves and turn his face to the sky trying to feel anything. anything. the rain stung.

he didn’t like it. 

it was all right but all wrong, a lost memory refracted and distorted by the raindrops, filtered through the dark lens of the only world he had called home. he kept going outside.

on the destiny islands it is music. it is rhythmic and strong, like drumbeats, like heartbeats and it calls out to everyone to join in because there is no greater instrument than the human body. it is clarity and community and pure and primal joy when all the children run barefooted from their homes to dance atop the wet grass, to be twirled by the wind. they feel everything. everything as the rain kisses their skin and paints them the rainbow.

they love it.

sora loves it. he sings at the top of his lungs and the water dances in his bones and he breathes in the air, heady with petrichor so deeply his lungs nearly burst.

each set of memories is unique. each set of memories is shared.

roxas’s summer vacation is over. goodbye sunshine, except, he’s not willing to give it up that easily. if he can’t have his own light, he’ll just have to take sora’s. keyblades clash and he shivers from the rain and he understands.

a week after sora finally, finally, returns home, there is a storm and sora joins hands with riku and kairi. roxas joins hands with xion and naminé. they understand.

the rain cannot hurt in dreams and it does not rain in the keyblade graveyard.

it rains on the destiny islands when roxas and xion come after school to watch the sea and roxas wonders if he remembered wrong and didn’t understand at all because the sun still shines and the air is humid but the rain is painful on his arms like it bears all of sora’s hurt and he is cold.

it rains in shibuya and the slick pavement glares red and blue instead of sickly green and yellow but sora knows this is what roxas felt in the darkened days of his more tentative existence. his own is even more precarious, caught between a light he can no longer see and an enemy he cannot so much as name. he shivers, worse than in arendelle and wishes that his jacket had longer sleeves or that he could spare the energy for the most meager of fire spells, but that is not a chance he can take. he clings to the feeling of the cold and the will to live.

it rains in shibuya and roxas’s heart aches because he has only begun to love the rain because sora loves the rain. he has only begun to love the rain because he loves sora. he has to find him before that love is lost.

blood falls like rain from a poker-faced man who has lost all feeling. roxas tries to cover sora’s eyes as the downpour washes it away but sora pushes at his hand. roxas’s palm comes away tear-stained. 

sora comes to twilight town often. it hardly ever rains there. every weekend, every day, every night. he checks the forecast on his gummi phone obsessively. he’s safe and dry with roxas’s arm slung around his shoulders, with his head buried in roxas’s chest, with his and roxas’s fingers intertwined. roxas understands.

“hardly ever” is not the same as never. a thunderstorm approaches, coming in from the beach and sora claws at roxas’s arm racing back from sunset terrace. it looms behind the tram and catches up to them at the station and sora runs blindly, vision blurred. roxas runs after him. thunder booms over head and shakes the reality etched in cobblestone streets. he slips and falls and gets back up again.

sora cowers beneath the railroad tracks and flinches away from the sound and the light. roxas finds him. they are always finding each other. they are always pulling each other into the light and roxas takes his arm, gentle fingers wrapping around to shield him from the raindrops. sora looks up with watery eyes but this isn’t him. roxas would know.

roxas knows that sora loves the rain, he’s just forgotten how. silly boy, always forgetting who he is. he has his friends to remember for him. roxas pulls him up and out and makes sora feel everything with him. everything. sora takes in a lungful of summer storm air and screams and sings into the wind until he remembers who he is and then he laughs, voice honeyed like the blurred sunset. he’s going to be okay. he loves the rain and he loves roxas.

sora teaches him to dance because roxas remembered but never learned but it comes natural, feet tapping and arms swinging on the way back to a warm dry place to towel off and watch the lightning light up the sky with nothing to worry about but a power outage. there’s another move roxas doesn’t remember and sora doesn’t know it either but they grab each other and they kiss, lips wet and water droplets falling from strands of hair to bumping noses. their hearts hum in unison with far more electricity than the atmosphere and they kiss again and they laugh and they live and share this memory.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii! I cannot believe it's taken me this long to write a Soroku fic, I love them so much! I actually wrote the first half of this during a thunderstorm, then it sat in my google docs, then I remembered it was there and ta-da! Now we're here. Anyway! I know this is kinda clichéd but what can I say, Kingdom Hearts makes me a romantic. Hope you enjoyed anyway oh, and if you want you can come find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/CrepusculeChaos)! Okay, bye!


End file.
